I'm Just Your Problem
by The Lonely Goddess
Summary: Jack tells Bunny how hurt he's been. Song-fic. Rated for swearing. Please R&R!


**Okay guys, I've always been one to hate on Adventure Time, but I found the BEST SONG!**

**LYRICS::**

_La da da da ta_  
_I'm gonna bury you in the ground_  
_La da da da ta_  
_I'm gonna bury you in my sound_  
_I'm gonna drink the red from your pretty pink face_  
_I'm gonna... _

_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess, _  
_Is that what you want me to do?_  
_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, _  
_Like all your little loyal subjects do._  
_Sorry I'm not made of sugar, _  
_Am I not sweet enough for you?_  
_Is that why you always avoid me?_  
_That must be such an inconvenience to you._  
_Well, I'm just your problem._  
_I'm just your problem._  
_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_  
_I'm just your problem._  
_Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do._  
_I shouldn't have to prove anything to you._  
_I'm sorry that I exist, _  
_I forget what landed me on your black list._  
_But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you._  
_So, why do I want to? Why do I want to? Ugh._

**Please don't judge...** **I did edit it a bit to fit my current OTP.**

* * *

Bunny and Jack had had yet another fight, but this one was horrible. Bunny threw the fact that Jack wouldn't have ever been believed in him if they hadn't helped and the fact that the cold was what had killed so many people, directly and indirectly. Jack's face after he'd said those things... He might as well have stepped on a puppy. That would have been the kinder thing to do.

Jack had run off to his bedroom where he'd stayed, not even caring that Bunny had apologized over and over.

Bunny came back to apologize again to avoid Tooth's wrath. He heard the noise before reaching the door, but when he pressed against it he finally understood the words.

_"_**La da da da ta,**

**La da da da ta.**"

Jack was singing? What? Oh this was good, he pressed closer.

"**Sorry I don't treat you like a god, **  
**Is that what you want me to do?**  
**Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect, **  
**Like all your little loyal subjects do****_."_**

Jack's voice dripped with anger as he sang gently.

"**Sorry I'm not made of sugar, **  
**Am I not sweet enough for you?**  
**Is that why you always avoid me?**  
**That must be such an inconvenience to you.**  
**Well, I'm just your problem.****_"_**

Bunny winced, it was obvious the song was about him.

"**I'm just your problem.**  
**It's like I'm not even a person, am I?**  
**I'm just your problem.**  
**Well, I shouldn't have to justify what I do.**  
**I shouldn't have to prove anything to you.****_"_**

Bunny couldn't move. He was terrified of Jack hearing him and getting angry.

"**I'm sorry that I exist, **  
**I forget what landed me on your black list.**  
**But I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you.**  
**So, why do I want to? Why do I want to**_? _Ugh_."_

Bunny tried to creep away, but a floorboard creaked. He moaned.

The door flew open. "You were listening?" Jack demanded darkly.

"Y-yes." he said softly.

"Why?!"

"I came to apologize... Again."

"There's no point in apologizing if you're going to keep doing it." he snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"We're always fighting and you always bring that up. It's not fair. You hate me, and there's nothing anyone can do about it."

"But I don't hate you." Bunny whispered. "I consider you one of my closest friends."

Jack glowered at him. "I don't like liars."

"I'm not lying Jack. I'm really not."

Jack scoffed. "Really? Could have surprised me! You're a dick! You really are. I hate it when I have to be around you because you're so mean to me. I don't know what I did!"

"The blizzard of "68 Jack. I lost so many believers. That was really the first time I ever got close to getting walked through."

"Bunny, that was my life for three hundred damned years! You wanna know the story behind "68? I was so upset. That Christmas I saw the list for the first time... I was on the Naughty list when I was trying to be me and get noticed. That was okay. Whatever. Knowing that you guys knew about me and ignored me for all those years was whatever. Who cares? Then since then Sandy abandoned me. All I got were nightmares and finally I couldn't take it anymore. The kids were searching for your eggs and I stood there getting walked through over and over while you were sitting in the bushes watching them. Occasionally a kid would see you and be so excited while I just stood there... Just stood there. I flew off and couldn't hold it in anymore. It exploded." his voice went quiet. "I couldn't control it when I noticed how out of hand it was. I sat there and waited it off then you showed up. You looked so mad." he bit his lip. "Then you yelled after me as I flew away. Called me a good-for-nothing coward..." he turned and walked back into his room. "None of you ever noticed me unless I made a mistake or tried to get noticed."

Bunny stood there and listened in horror. This boy was so hurt and so alone that they really had no right to consider themselves Guardians when they'd had three hundred years to help this child. They could have tried to teach him how to be better rather than just tossing him onto the naughty list and leaving him there.

"Jack..." he said softly.

"I've had time to get over it Bunny. I obviously haven't, but it is my burden to carry. Leave it alone." he grabbed his staff and shoved past Bunny, humming the tune to the song under his breath.

One thing was obvious to Bunny. He had a lot of things to make up for.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I really just tossed this onto the screen in hopes that it wasn't a failure.**

**Please review! More reviews, more writings.**

**Have a wonderful day/night.**

**Love,**

**The Lonely Goddess**


End file.
